


High School Crushes

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum
Genre: JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Night at the Museum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jedediah has been rather distracted from his school work lately.. and that distraction just so happens to be Octavius!





	1. Chemistry and Metallica Book Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Chemistry and Metallica Bookbags  
> Ships: Jedtavius, Larry/Ahk, slight Teddy/Wea  
> AU: High School AU  
> POV: Third Person Limited  
> Warnings: Mild Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah gets distracted from his school work; There’s a new extange student in town.

Jedediah was in his Chemistry class doing a worksheet packet, he was listening to music in his headphones while we worked. Nodding along to his music as he answered the paper’s questions. His shaggy blond hair going along with his sorta-head banging. He was tapping his pencil on his desk to the beat, the brunette sitting next to him scooted away in annoyance. 

Although Jed was deep in his jamming session, something else managed to capture his attention, in the row in front of him was his best friend working diligently on his worksheets. 

‘He’ll probably be the first person done..’ Jed thought to himself. He began watching Octavius write in his neat hand writing, watching him put the eraser of his pencil to his mouth while he was thinking of answers, watching as he ran a hand though his dark curls in concentration. He noticed the way his tan skin shined in the lights of the classroom. 

* * *

He would do anything for that boy. They’ve been best friends since the 3rd grade when Jedediah moved to New York. Octavius seemed lonely to him and Jed being the sociable little boy he was became instant friends with him. Octavius didn’t know what to think of this new kid, his strange accent, his love for comics and superheroes, his way of becoming friends with everyone he met, and a lot of girls had crushes on him too. 

Once they transitioned from Elementary to Junior high they had already become inseparable. Jed now had a large appreciation for music (he had taken up lessons in the guitar), and Octavius had some of the highest grades in their grade level. That was the year they were separated, Jed in Proficient, Octy in Advanced. It was hard on them at first but the managed to make some of their own friends too. That was when Jed had met Amelia, a short haired, free spirited girl who didn’t care what anyone said. She was also a rule breaker and managed to get Jed into a lot of trouble as well. Jed also met Matthew a boy with a lot of his same interests and an obsession with memes. 

Octavius had remained rather antisocial with his partner in crime missing, although the got along with the kids rather well, nothing was like being with Jed. Octavius had recently joined chorus, and forensics. He enjoyed the musical arts quite a bit and made most of his new friends there. He still loved to read and his favorite class was World Cultures, it was his best subject. He knows a lot about Rome thanks to his parents and granduncle, Julis. 

Though they aren’t together all the time they still remained the best of friends and grew closer with each passing day. Neither of them know what they’d do with out the other.

* * *

That was when Jedediah noticed Octavius get up out of his seat and turn in his packet. The students around him began getting out of their seats and turning in their worksheets in the turn in box as well. He looked at the clock realizing there was about 10 minutes left in class. Did he really watch Octy for that long? He started scribbling down answers on the last two pages then turned his in too. 

* * *

After class Jed waited for the rest of their friends with Octavius beside the door. Jed was thinking about what the hell he’s going to do about his feelings; while gripping his black, Metallica book bag’s strap. 

“Honestly, Jedediah are you even listening to me?” Octavius asked him causing Jed to look up at him. 

“What were ya sayin?” He asked him sliding his headphones of his head to around his neck. 

“The New Exchange Student came today from London.” Octavius reiterated. “His name is Lance, he’s in my English Class.”

“Hold on there partner... there was an exchange student coming.. since when?” Jed stopped him confused. 

“You don’t listen do you Jedediah...” Octy sighed shaking his head in disbelief of his oblivious best friend. “We’ve known about with for months now..”

“Well ya can’t blame me, I have the memory of an ol’ goldfish, remember?” Jed tried to get out of this one with excuses as per usual. 

Octavius was going to reply but before he could respond Larry and Ahkmenrah started coming towards them. They’re seniors this year while Jed and Octavius are 10th graders. Jed had made friends with them their first year of high school and of course he had to introduce them to Octavius. By now they are great friends along with Larry’s other friends who sat at their lunch tables. 

“Hey Minis, ready to go to lunch?” Larry asked them. Jed and Octavius got this nickname because they are both only 5’ 3” while the others are much much taller. 

“Howdy Gigantor, Ahk!” Jed greeted them with a huge grin. As Octavius waved placing his other hand on the strap of his shoulder bag.

“Teddy and Wea say hello by the way, we saw them on our way down here.” Ahk told them with a polite nod. 

“Let’s mosey on down to the cafeteria before Amelia starts spamming me to hurry up!” Jed said grabbing Octavius by the arm and dragging him down the stairs with Larry and Ahk in pursuit holding each other’s hands as they always do. 

Jed began thinking again, Larry an’ Ahk are in a relationship, he could talk to one of them about how he’s been feelin’ ‘bout Octavius and maybe they’ll give him some much need advice. He made a plan to call Larry about it tonight...


	2. Friday Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah calls up Larry for advice on his feelings; Ahkmenrah invites everyone over for ‘Friday Fright Night’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Friday Fright Night  
> Ships: Jedtavius, Larry/Ahk, Teddy/Wea  
> AU: High School AU  
> POV: Third Person Omniscient  
> Warnings: I made Kahmunrah play Fortnite I’m sorry..

“This Lance guy is amazing I tell you! He’s a wonder at literature, especially Shakespeare, and he joined the Drama Club! Not to mention his Hypnotic blue eyes!” Oct was going on and on about the new extange student while they were walking home from school, it was driving Jed crazy. He did not want to listen any longer so he just tried to ignore him. But that’s pretty hard when all he wants to do is listen to Octavius talk. He always sounded so intelligent with his words. His vocabulary, although he didn’t always understand, was still beautiful to him.

**********

Octavius knew Jedediah wasn’t listening to him. So he made up his mind to drop the subject. He knows Jed can get jealous of other people easily, possibly because he’s scared of getting replaced. They both really cared about each other weather they told each other or not they both knew it. “Ahk invited us over for what he calls, ‘Friday Fright Night’.” He told Jed changing the subject. “Larry, Teddy, and Wea are invited to. We’re going to stay up all night watching classic Horror films.” 

“Tell ‘em we’re comin’ you know I’m a sucker for horrors!” Jed grinned big at him. “I’m excited for Halloween, specially for the dance our school is throwin’. My band is headlining ya know?” He said like an excited puppy. 

‘How cute..’ Octavius thought watching his friend’s adorable excitement “I know, you’ve told me many, many times.” He chuckled walking faster than him.

**************

Once at home Jed locked the door and plopped onto his couch. His parents are still at work and all his older brothers were in college now. He figured he could just call Larry here since no one will hear anyway. 

“Hey Jed, what’s up?” Larry’s voice rang out of the phone.

“I need your help, partner..” he admitted.

“Sure, what’s up?” Larry asked him intrigued.

“You’re the first person I’m tellin’ this, so your gonna have to promise to keep this jus’ between us.”

“Of course, what can I help you with?”

“I-I think I’ve fallen for a guy...”

Jed ended up not telling Larry who he likes but Jed did tell him the situation he’s in. Larry had told him to talk to this guy and try and give it a shot when he thinks he’s ready. That didn’t help him too much.. 

************

Friday came like a flash. They were all crammed in Kahmunrah’s car. Kahmunrah was Ahk’s college drop-out brother. They put their bags in the trunk, while Al Capone, one of Kah’s fellow drop-out friends was in the front seat. “Get in losers,” he yelled out the window, “you all have to sit in the back!” 

They looked around at each other. The back fits 3 people properly, there was six on them...

Well they managed to fit.. well let’s just say it was pretty awkward. Ahk decided that they should just sit on each others laps. Larry on Ahk’s lap, Wea on Teddy’s, and Octy on Jed’s. The two couples didn’t mind this much but Jed and Octavius on the other hand.. let’s just say it was a quiet car ride. Well if you can count Kah and Al’s blasting music as quiet..

After that awkward car ride they all grabbed there bags and lugged them into Ahk and Kah’s House. They put all their things on their spacious living room floor. There’s a few wealthy families in their little town, two of witch happed to be in their friend group, Ahk and Teddy’s families. They always went to Ahk’s place because his parents are constantly on business trips in London. (Hence why Kah picked them up.) “Don’t be too loud Losers!! We need to concentrate on Fortnite!!” Kah yelled going up the many stairs to his room with Al. 

Ahk was very excited for tonight’s ‘Fright Night’ they were going to watch 5 classic horror films on his projector. But first they were going to have some games first. Ahk lead them to the dinning room were he had newspaper laid out with pumpkins at each seat waiting for them. “We’re going to carve pumpkins!! But not just any pumpkins! We have to make each other into pumpkins! Everyone pick piece of paper from the bowl. Each paper has a different name, whomever’s name you get is who you have to carve. Then we’ll use the bowl to put the pumpkin guts in.” He explained.

They each took a seat then picked a name from the bowl. The results were odd but terrifying.

“That doesn’t even look like me!” -Larry 

“‘Course ya had ta give it my hair made outta guts!” -Jedediah 

“Do you really think look like that, Jed..?” -Wea

“I don’t think that’s what my teeth look like that..” -Ahkmenrah 

“You forgot my glasses, Lawrence..” -Teddy

“Wow that’s awful, Ahk...” -Octy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters and the Night At the Museum franchise belong to me nor do I claim any rights to them.


	3. Jump Scares and Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to watch their horror films and learn of Ahkmenrah’s secret fear for them; They tell each other what they’re going to be for the Halloween Dance at their school; Larry discovers who Jedediah has feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Jump Scares and Costumes  
> Ships: Lots of Larry/Ahk moments as well as Jedtavius and Teddy/Wea too   
> POV: Third Person Omniscient  
> AU: High School AU  
> Warning: Mild Swearing (Censored though), Ahk is OOC because it’s cute, Sort of a Filler chapter, but has cute ship moments so that’s a plus!

They rolled out their sleeping bags and pillows on the floor in front of the couch. Jed and Octavius sat close beside each other and Larry and Ahk brought in bowls of popcorn for them all to share. Teddy and Wea were snuggling up next to each other by the end of the couch. Larry sat down and got in his sleeping bag next to Jed’s, while Ahk put in the first movie. He came back around the couch then got into his sleeping bag and laid his head on Larry’s shoulder.

Octavius was on his phone liking memes on Instagram when he failed to notice Jed doing the classic fake yawn, putting his arm on the couch behind Oct’s head. Although Octavius was oblivious, Larry was not. He looked over at Jed raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him. Jed got a sheepish look on his face even though he tried not to give himself away. Larry got even more suspicious after that, could Octavius be who Jed likes? He wondered.. That’s when it clicked. It all made sense now.. his eyes grew wide for a moment when he made his realization. He then smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Jed.

“Oh sh*t he’s stalking that girl she better get out of town right now!” Ahk exclaimed while also gaining Larry’s attention back to the movie. 

“Have you seriously never seen the ‘Halloween’ Movies?” Larry chuckled looking down at his boyfriend who was completely submerged in blankets.

“No.. I’m not a horror movie fan.. this is like my first time..” he admitted sheepishly.

“Wait, you’re almost 18 an’ you’ve never seen a horror movie??” Jed leaned over looking at Ahk like he just said he’s never seen a dog.

“..I’m a sci-fi fantasy kind of guy..” Ahk mumbled hiding his face in Larry’s shoulder.

“I swear you get oddly more adorable every day” Larry says with a cheesy grin, half trying to make his boyfriend feel better, and half trying to be slightly flirtatious. That just caused Ahk to get more embarrassed and Jed to get playfully disgusted.

“Ew! No homo!!” He yelled and whacked them with his pillow.

“You want to start a war little man??” Larry yelled back laughing.

“Yeah!! You wanna go big boy??” Jed yelled out getting up on his knees. 

“Some of us are trying to watch this movie!” Octavius chuckled whacking Jed in the chest to sit him back down. Jed willfully sat back down a bit closer this time. 

Teddy and Wea were just looking at each other and giggling at their idiotic friends antics. 

“Oh sh*t oh sh*t he’s gonna get her best friend now!!” Ahk yelled hiding in his blankets again.

“This is very out of character for you, Ahk” Teddy pointed out looking over at him.

“We all have an Achilles’ heel..” he said matter-of-factly “..mine just so happens to be horror movies..”

“And that’s okay, I happen to know that Jed has many idiotic fears.” Oct butted in, grinning mischievously looking from Ahk to Jed. 

“I swear boy if you tell them about that one imma put you in a stockade!” Jed threatened him.

“Okay okay I won’t. Just pay attention to the movie.” Oct smirked turning back to the movie knowing he had the power to embarrass Jed on any occasion with his amount of knowledge on the blonde cowboy. 

********

As the movie progressed it got darker and darker outside. Many screams shared, of actually being scared, and yelling at the main character for being an idiot. 

They ended up barely paying attention to the movies and engulfed themselves in a conversation about the Halloween Dance instead. 

“So what are your guys’ plans on costumes?” Larry asked them all while leaning his head on top of Ahk’s. 

“The Drama Club and I are going as Roman Soldiers. As I am the president I get the honor of being a general.” Octavius answered him with pride showing.

“I’m going as a Night Security Guard. And Ahk over here’s going to be an Egyptian pharaoh.”

“That’s surprising, knowin’ you two I thought you’d be wearin’ matching costumes or something.” Jed commented with a snort.

“Oh we are,” Ahk said with sass in his tone “He’s a Museum Security Guard, I’m from an Egyptian exhibit.” He explained with emphasis on Museum.

“You two are impossible..” Jed sighed “My band an’ I are goin’ as cowboys, since our name is ‘Jed and the Cowboys’ an’ all.”

“Seems fitting,” Teddy commented “I’m going at the 26th president of the United States.” He said with a strange amount of seriousness in his voice. 

“I’m going as a member of the Shoshone tribe where my family come from. My grandmother made a traditional sheep hide dress for me.” Wea smiled proudly. 

***

“I have some bad news and good news I forgot to tell you all,” Ahkmenrah said a little while after. “Bad news: The school asked my brother to be a chaperone..”

There was a round of noises of annoyance. “So unfortunately he’ll be there as a pharaoh as well, I’m just hoping he’ll leave us all alone. Good news: I’m officially the DJ for the dance since I’m on the Student Council.” That gained whoops and hollers instead. 

********

The more movies they watched, the later it got, and the more tired they became. Wea was the first to go, she had crashed on the couch at 2 a.m.. The next to go was, surprisingly, Ahkmenrah at 3 a.m. he was all cozy in his blankets and using Larry as a pillow. He looked so cute and Larry didn’t want to disturb him so he asked Teddy to turn the movie off so they could all watch it tomorrow. He gave Teddy a thanks as he decided to get comfy himself since it was nearing 4 a.m. and he needed his sleep. Teddy then went to sleep himself after pulling a blanket up over his sleeping beauty.

Suddenly, Jed felt a weight added to his chest. Octavius fell sleep and unconsciously began to cuddle Jedediah! Jed turned bright unsure of what to do. He began whispering for Larry but all he got in return was the taller male’s snores. He didn’t want to wake Octy up, he looked so calm and peaceful.. besides Jed might not ever get this opportunity ever again. He decided to just take it like a man and let his adorable Roman friend sleep on him. He pulled his blanket up over them and just decided to sleep hoping the morning will never come. He really didn’t want to have to explain to Octavius why they’re cuddling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the characters or NatM nor do I claim the rights to either of them.


	4. Party Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Ahkmenrah go costume shopping; Larry helps Ahk get boxes full of decorations for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Party Planners  
> Ships: LOTS OF LARRY/AHK  
> POV: Third Person Omniscient   
> AU: High School AU  
> Warnings: LOTS OF CUTE SHIP MOMENTS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! It’s also very short and I do apologize I just had to give this adorable ship justice before I go back to focusing on Jedtavius.

Larry and Ahk are going shopping for their Halloween costumes. ”We’ve gotta get a head start before all the good ones are gone!” The Egyptian had said to Larry only a few days before. 

So here they were in a Halloween store of all places. Larry went off triggering all of the animatronics it had while Ahk actually did what they came for. As he was sorting through the men’s aisles he had found many options for each of them, with Larry’s approval of course. 

They went to the dressing rooms and tried them on one by one. Modeling them for each other, playing out the part, often coming up with flirtatious comments as they came out in different outfits. Nothing seemed to jump out at them or give them the feelings they were expecting. They put them all on the return rack and went back to the last aisle in the men’s section. 

They were sifting through the clearance racks when Larry pulled out a Night Security Guard uniform complete with a flashlight and all. “Hey what do you think of this one?” He showed it to his boyfriend who was deep in his searching. 

After a little while longer Ahk pulled out an Egyptian Pharaoh costume. His eyes lit up immediately at the sight.

”What is it let me see!” Larry demanded wanting to see what his boyfriend had chosen. Larry had they same reaction as him.

”It’s perfect!” They both said in unison then looked up each other laughing. 

They then rushed off to the changing rooms and put on their costumes. They fit them perfectly. They felt so right in these outfits that they were now one hundred precent certain these were their costumes. 

Larry stared wide eyed at his boyfriend as he came out of the little fitting room. He had on a gold crown with a little snake, a beautiful, what seemed like some sort of oversized necklace, was sparking like Ahk’s eyes. Along his shoulders and back was a shiny silky golden fabric with an orangish pattern on it. His lower chest and stomach were on full show, Larry couldn’t help but let his eyes linger a little longer upon that tan, toned area of his lover’s body. He also wore what seemed like an elaborate belt of sorts, with a long, flowing, orangish-gold skirt-like bottom. He also had golden wrist bands around his wrists and fancy Egyptian-Esque sandals to finish off the look.

”Do I look stupid..? Is that why you’re looking at me like that?” Ahk asked him with uncertainty and meekness in his voice.

”No! No.. you look..” he looked him up and down once more grinning, “you look completely the opposite of that..” Larry smiled at him. “What about me?” He did a pose where he bent his knees and held up the flash light like he just heard a noise while he was on the job. 

Now it was Ahk’s turn to look him up and down. The dark gray jacket had a patch on the arm which said ‘Museum of Natural History’. Underneath the jacket he had button down shirt that was little bit lighter shade of gray than the jacket. He had a black tie and belt along with trousers the same color as the jacket. On his belt was a ring filled with keys. 

“You look absolutely perfect, my dear.” He smiled at him as Larry starts twirling around his flashlight like a baton. “Well if your the Museum Security Guard does that make me a mummy in an Egypt Exhibit?” He asked him with a chuckle.

”It seems that way!” Larry agreed to the Egyptian’s statement. “Come on lets take these off so we can buy these and get outta here.” Larry said turning back to his dressing room.

****Mega Time Skip of a couple weeks****

“LARRY!!!” Laurence Daley pulled his phone away from his ear hearing his Boyfriend’s blaring voice on the other line. 

“Hey hey you okay??” He asked putting his phone back up to his face in worry.

“I need help ASAP!” He shouted 

“Easy Ahky, what’s going on?”

“I have to bring in the decorations to school for the dance, and I.. uh.. I thought I could do it by myself.. but now I realize I need some help, please!” He begged then heard an empty line..

“Okay..! Okay...! I’m here..” Larry game huffing up into Ahk’s garage. 

“H-how did you get here so fast?” Ahkmenrah questioned him as Larry took a few boxes off of the pile in Ahk’s arms.

“Well when Duty calls!” Larry grinned “well actually you called and you yelled so I actually began walking here I got a bit scared” he  
chuckled awkwardly.

“Well I still thank you, Larry Guardian of Brooklyn!” Ahkmenrah smiled up at him. 

Larry shook his head at him smiling adoringly. Ahk seemed to be in a type of dreamy trance while we was staring at Larry. Though they are rather open and affectionate they’ve only been officially together for at least 3 months now. 

“Are we gonna go to school, or?” Larry’s blue eyes darted from his boyfriend to the car behind him trying to snap him out of his trance. 

“Oh yeah– yes, we..we should go.” He looked down at the floor blushing realizing he was starring at him for far too long. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed” Larry chuckled wrapping his arm around Ahk’s waist pulling him closer and lifting up Ahk’s chin gently to make him look at him. “I wanna see your eyes.” Larry whispered to him causing Ahk to finally look up into Larry’s eyes. Ahk immediately blushed bright red, putting his hands on Larry’s chest for a moment. Eyes flickering to his lips then back. Well you only live once! He leaned up just a little bit higher to close the gap. 

“Hey I heard you yelling a while back do you need help, little brother?” Kahmunrah opened the door to the garage at this very moment “I-I’ll come back later.....” Kah closed the door and just went back up the stairs quietly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters nor the NatM franchise!


	5. Oafish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah and Larry talk about Jedediah’s growing feelings towards his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Oafish   
> Ships: Jedtavius, Larry/Ahk  
> AU: High School AU  
> POV: Third Person Omniscient   
> Warnings: Oh Jesus where do I start.. okay so last chapter was not part of the Jedtavius Story Line. It was like it’s own little thing to give the ship justice! This chapter right here is going back to the original story line this is the morning After Fright Night!

Octavius woke up with Jed practically on top of him. Though he was blushing a little bit he still rolled his eyes, “come on you big oaf get off of me..” me mumbled while pushing Jed off of him so he could get up. Everyone else was currently awake and in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. And Jed, he was just still sleeping, Octavius sitting up began to admire the blondes features, he wanted to run his fingers through is long mattered locks, run his hand down Jed’s jawline..

He was so peaceful and beautiful in this moment that Octavius didn’t even notice Larry watching him from the doorway. “He’s cute when he’s sleeping isn’t he?” Larry commented 

“W-what on earth do you mean?” Octavius turned away from his sleeping friend somewhat unwillingly. 

“Relax Octy, I’m just teasing,” Larry have him a grin before taking a drink from his coffee cup. (which had “I Woke Up Like This” printed on it)

Octavius gave a bit of a forced laugh looking back at Jed, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. 

“How long is he going to sleep in?” Larry asked pointing at Jed.

“Well that depends, most of the time he gets up like 20 minutes after me, which usually gives me enough time to change and make breakfast for us. But depending on the time he went to bed he might be asleep for at least another hour.” Octavius (over)explained.

“You really know a lot about him don’t you?” Larry walked over and sat on the couch beside them. 

“Well when you’ve had a friend as long as I’ve had Jedediah, it’s easier to pick out their little ticks, or to know exactly what they’ll want to eat, what kind of new music they’re into. Which movies they’ll want to watch with you, what they’ll expect of you, all of their secrets, all of their weaknesses. You even start to know exactly how they’ll react to something. Yet every day with Him is a new adventure. Nothing’s ever boring with Jedediah Smith at your side..!” Octavius smiled fondly at his sleeping friend and let out a sigh. The then turned back to Larry who was being strangely quiet. 

“Sorry I was just-“ He cleared his throat and handed Octavius a coffee cup he was holding in his other hand. “This is yours.” Octavius grabbed the cup that had the words ‘Daddy’ printed on it. 

“Come on lets go see if Ahk needs our help with breakfast, ..he’s pretty useless in the cooking department..” He whispered the last part and patted Octs shoulder before getting off the couch “Come on, let’s let sleeping beauty have his rest” he chuckled leaving the room with Oct following behind him silently. 

Once in the kitchen they saw Ahk making pancakes and a few were actually stuck to the ceiling. “Larry can you come over here and flip these for me?? I’ll do the bacon!” Ahk held the spatula out to him and Larry took it with a chuckle.

Octavius was looking around for Teddy and Wea, “Hey where’s Teddy and Wea?” He asked them sitting on one of the bar stools by the island. 

“Oh they went home early, not sure what for but I guess they’re busy or something.” Ahk said with a shrug while leaning on the counter pushing up his sleeves. That’s when Oct noticed that Ahk was wearing one of Larry’s Cross Country sweatshirts and some sleep pants that may or may not have been Ahk’s.

*******  
Once the food was finished they put all the plates out on the island. There was a seat for each of the four. Jed was still sleeping, “Is he ever going to wake up?” Ahkmenrah asked looking at Jed still sprawled out on the floor.  
“I’ve tried everything, it’s been a whole hour!”

“That’s because you didn’t try everything,” Octavius spun around in the stool “leave it to me..” they then watched as he went off to Jed sat down next to him and then whispered something in his ear. 

“IM UP IM UP!!” Jed sat up with a jolt like he just had the most terrifying experience of his life.

“There.” Octavius got up satisfied with his work, he went back to the kitchen and got back in his seat, Jed following. 

“Mornin’ y’all!” Jed said sitting casually in his seat. 

“What did you tell him?” Larry asked Octavius who was sitting next to him.

“Oh, I just threatened to eat his bacon if he didn’t wake up.” He chuckled at Jed who had a face full of pancakes.

*******

Later on in the day everyone was out of tendu pajamas and into new clothes. Ahk and Octavius we’re currently on Instagram sending random things to each other that they found in their Discover sections. 

Larry pulled Jed aside, “Can we talk?” He whispered and gave him a look to show he was serious. “I see the way you look at Octavius..” 

“I don’ look at nobody, especially not him!” Jed tried to push away from Larry.

“I’m serious Jed, you gotta talk to me about this, I want to help you!” Larry pulled him back

“Fine fine.. but not here..”

******

“You’re right partner, I like my partner, and I want him to be my partner partner!”

“Woah woah slow down there a little Jed! Tell me everything from the beginning”

“Well, I began to notice my feelin’s a few years back.. Octavius had just came out to me that year, he then began to tell me of his feelin’s for some smart fella named Antwan. Me being his partner, I had to make sure this Antwan character would be worthy enough of having Octy’s attention. I noticed in myself that whenever Octy would speak of this Antwan I would begin gettin’ this feelin’ in ma chest. It was a burnin’ feelin’, I just couldn’t place it. And the more this guy was around the more annoyed of him I got. So I may or may not have confronted him a bit.. and I may have been the cause that he never talked to Octavius again..”

“Jed-“

“Ah uh! This is a judgment free zone, I’m sure you’ve done stuff like this for Ahk.” Jed interrupted him crossing his arms.

“You’re right continue please.” Larry nodded 

“Well after that Octavius had gotten mad at me when he found out. He didn’t talk to me for a while, which was fair, I did scare off his first possible date.. and I felt bad, I didn’t know why I did it at all.. Octy never done any of that stuff when I’ve dated girls in the past. Durin’ the time where Octy and I weren’t speakin’ that’s when I noticed how much I appreciated him. How much he meant to me.. and even after we began talkin’ again I noticed more and more things about ma partner. And I noticed how differently I felt around Octy than I was around Amelia or Matthew. When he touched me I would feel all warm in my chest and get a goofy smile on ma face. And as the years went by the more and more I feel towards him. You get where I’m goin’ with this right? Please don’t make me continue..” 

“Seems to me you’re in love..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the characters or the NatM franchise


	6. The Infamous Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah meets Lance when he’s flirting with Octy; Jealous boyfriend Larry stops Lance from flirting with Ahkmenrah + plus a little cuddle session afterwards; Jedediah makes a plan to confront Lance and find out his real motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: The Infamous Lance  
> Ships: Jedtavius, Larry/Ahk, Ahk/Lance, Octy/Lance dun dun dun...  
> AU: High School AU  
> Warnings: JED AND LARRY GET TRIGGERED AT THE FAKE ASS THAT IS LANCELOT

TODAY was the day that Jed had met the infamous Lance. Octavius talks and talks about him constantly, Jed was getting really annoyed of this Lance fella. One day Jed was waiting for Octavius at their usual spot by the school doors to walk home with each other. He stood there for a really long time. He talked to some other students he knew as they walked out of the building. Jed was getting impatient, leaning with on foot propped up on the wall. He pushed his long hair back with a sigh. Where is that boy? He wondered looking back into the school to see if he was near the lobby anywhere. 

There he was talking to a tall, long blonde haired kid who was wearing all grey. The guy had a British accent and a devilish look in his blue eyes. Lance.. Jed immediately knew exactly who it was. Oct was facing away from Jed leaning on the lockers holding some of his books looking up at that Lance character. 

Lance looked up from Octavius and glanced at Jed for a moment before looking back at Octavius before he could get suspicious. As Jed inched closer he was able to hear their conversation. It was pretty obvious that Lance was openly flirting with him.

Before Jed could stop himself, he marched right up to them like a man on a mission. “You ready go home now, Partner?” He butted into the conversation. 

“Jedediah..” Octavius hissed giving him a look that was telling him he was being unreasonable. 

“No no it’s okay, Octy.” Lance gave Octavius a grin that seemed fake to Jed. Wait a minute.. did he just call Octy, Octy? Oh no partner! You just crossed a line! Only I can call Octy, Octy!!

“Come on Octy you can talk to your boyfriend later!” He growled grabbing Octavius by the arm and pulling him away with Octavius just sighing and deciding against fighting with him. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Jed..” Oct grumbled when they were out of Lance’s ear shot.

“Well considerin’ the amount of flirtin’ you two were doin’ it’s hard to tell!” Jed rolled his eyes recalling the memory.

“You are impossible today Jed!” Octavius crossed his arms. “You know what I’m not walking with you I’m going on the other side of the rode!!” He exclaimed then crossed the street when it was safe. But he ended up coming back across for two reasons: 1) His house is on the other side and 2) Jed kept looking at him with a puppy dog look that actually persuaded him to come back. Octavius has the habit of forgiving Jed easily, that’s not always a good thing but he only does it when he knows that Jed actually knows he did something wrong. 

********The Next Day At School*******

Larry and Ahk always meet up with Jed and Octavius before lunch.. always. So naturally when Larry couldn’t find his boyfriend he got a little bit worried. But when he did manage to find him he was talking to someone else. That someone else had happened to be the tall, long haired Englishman that Jed had foretold him about the night before. 

“You know you really should let your curls go,” Lance said with such an easy flow in his voice that almost made him seem like he’s acting.

“Y-You think so?” Ahk usually has his hair slicked back to keep his curls in place, neat and orderly just like his bedroom. Only certain people have seen him without hair gel and I’m Larry’s eyes it’s quite the sight. 

“Oh yes, they’d make you even more devilishly handsome.” He gave him a wink and delicately ran his finger from Ahk’s hairline down to his chin. 

“Oh no I am not devilishly handsome..” Ahk flushed looking at the floor, sheepishly not knowing what to say. What the hell! Larry growled in his mind. Only I get to make Ahk do that!! Alright that’s it!! I’m going over here to settle this right now!!!

Larry walked up to them and put his arm around Ahk’s shoulder “Hey Babe” Larry grinned down at him. Ahk didn’t really suspect anything from this as this isn’t the first time Larry’s greeted him this way. 

“Hello Larry” he grinned back and let Larry kiss him on the cheek before he introduced him to Lance. “Lance this is my boyfriend Larry I was telling you about.” He said as he took Larry’s arm off from around his shoulders and held his hand instead. “Larry this is Lance, the new exchange student Octavius was telling us about.”

“Oh well nice to meet you,” Larry flashed him a fake but convincing grin putting his hand out to shake. Lance gave him an equally as fake smile while he shook his hand. Larry then said “You should probably be careful around Octavius, Jed is one feisty, tiny man.”

Ahkmenrah chuckled, “That’s like me saying, Oct’s head is tiny like a golf ball”

“That doesn’t really make sense—“ Larry tired to respond before Ahk shushed him.

“Come on let’s go to Lunch now.” Ahk put his other hand on the arm his hand was already holding. “Bye Lance!” Ahk called behind them as they walked away. 

*******

“You were so Jealous..” Ahk teased him after school. They were laying on Ahk’s bed just looking at each other. 

“What are you talking about?” Larry acted like he didn’t know. 

Ahkmenrah gave him a look that showed he couldn’t get out of this one. “You know what I’m talking about, Larry..” 

“Fine Fine.. but how couldn’t I? The flirting was one thing but he touched you!” Larry exclaimed.

“I know he did go a bit too far about the hair thing.. but if it helps you feel better I already did tell him about you.” Ahk tried to help calm him down about it. “Besides, why would I date him if I already have someone way better.” He booped Larry’s nose which caused him to chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Come here” Larry pulled Ahk closer to him. Ahk buried his face into Larry’s neck smiling from ear to ear. 

“God.. why do you always smell so good..?” was muffled into Larry’s neck. Ahk has snuggled up closer to him to feel his warmth. “..you’re always so warm too..”

Larry chuckled at his observations and kissed his head. His arms were wrapped around his lovers waist, they were just enjoying that fact that they were in each others arms.

After a long while and lots of kisses Larry has cupped Ahks face and kissed his nose, “Lance might be an ass..,” he mumbled, eyes scanning his boyfriends face, taking note of the dimples under eyes and his perfect smile. His hair wasn’t completely in place in fact a few curls has managed to spring loose from the hold that is Ahk’s beloved hair gel. “..but he got one thing right.. you are devilishly handsome..” he gave him a playful wink.

Ahk turned bright red hearing this and buried his face in his boyfriend chest to hide his blush. “God Larry...!” He groaned teasingly “..why are you so sweet..?!”

“Because,” Larry chuckled pulling Ahk’s face from his chest. “When you have a boyfriend as adorable as mine.. all you want to do is see him blush and smile~” he teased him once more.

*******  
“Come on Octavius it wasn’ that bad!” Jed was sitting on his couch as Octavius was pacing back and forth in front of him.

“You embarrassed me Jed! I might actually have a chance with Lance! He’s sweet, nice, flirtatious—“ 

And manipulating, annoying, and a lier.. Jed thoughts of hatred for this guy were getting a bit out of hand. He’s going to confront Lance and he’s going to find out what this bastard really has planned..

“I honestly thinks he likes me too! And seeing that the person I really like is completely blind to my affections—“

“Oh no you still like this guy? I told you if he’s too blind to notice you what’s the point of liking him?” Jed groaned. Octavius told him of this mystery guy at least 3 or so years ago. He won’t tell him who it is and Jed just figured he forgot about him. Most of Octy’s crushes either last a few months until they go away naturally, or they get cut short thanks to Jed or Oct realizes something he hates about them.

“That’s the problem, Jed..” Octy sighed

I just can’t stop liking you.. as hard as I try.. you never seem to notice.. normal friends don’t do the things we do... why do I have to be just a friend to you..? Jedediah Smith I swear to you.. I will never stop liking you.. maybe if I try my lunch with Lance something will change..


	7. Wham!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jed gets feisty with Lance....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Wham!  
> Ships: Jedtavius, Tablet Guardians   
> AU: High School AU  
> Warnings: violence from the little feisty Jed but it’s okay because we love the little child~

Jed had made up his mind.. This Lance guy is fake.. He could feel it in his gut...

But why Octy?

Sure he knew why anyone would want to be friends with Octavius! But still why would Lance want to mess with his feelings? Octy had never really done anything wrong, at least has far as Jed knew. 

Octavius could tell by the look on his best friends face that he was bothered by something, “Jed are you alright?” He questioned him.

“Yeah yeah.. ‘m fine..” He replied snapping out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm..!” Octy hummed “Hey look I’ve got to meet with Lance before English class- but uh I’ll see you later.. in science.. yeah!” Octy slung his bag over his shoulder and went the other direction leaving Jed to his thoughts.

*******

“Geez Ahk.. I don’t know.. it’s not like I can just come out and say it- Hey Jed, so I’ve been in love with you since the 7th grade!” 

Octavius hates lying to Jed about where he’s going but he knew that he would get curious if he told Jed he was going to talk with Ahkmenrah about his feelings.

“Well you’re going to have to sometime!!” Ahk Insisted, “Don’t you ever wonder how me and Larry got together? He told me loved me when—“ 

“Yeah but that’s the problem! We’re not you and Larry! Sure you two are couple goals, and the most adorable couple in our whole school for all that matters! But me and Jed.. it’s different.. Jed, he’s complicated when it comes to his feelings! I can’t tell whether he likes me back or not! I don’t even know if he likes guys!”

“So ask him!” Larry butted in. Ahk shot him a look. “What?” He asked him raising his arms in surrender.

“He can’t just ask him if he’s gay or not!” Ahk kept giving him the look, “God Larry..”

“Hey I’m sorry,” he turns back to Octavius, “But seriously I think you should just ask him! He’s your best friend what’s to worry about?”

**********

Stupid Lance... stupid accent... stupid “hypnotic” blue eyes...

Jed knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know what this exchange student really wanted with his Octavius. 

His..

Jed shook his head, come on Jedediah concentrate..

“JEDEDIAH PASS THE PAPERS!!!” The kids in his row of desks in his chemistry class yelled at him. The teacher had given them their work sheets back from last week. He quickly scrambled to find his and pass the rest back, giving them all an apologetic look. The brunette next to him rolled her eyes. She never seemed to like him much, probably because he plays his music too loud..

He looked down at his paper expecting to have only missed a few.. and low and behold here in ominous red ink was an: 11/20..

How in the San hill–?!

He didn’t miss any of the three on the first page so he turned the page the packet was only 3 pages long how could he have possibly missed so many que—

Every single question on the second page was marked wrong with a big red question mark in the top margin.. Jed had managed to skip an entire page. He was thinking back to last weeks class..   
He got out of his thoughts on Octavius and then.. turned.. the.. page.. GOSH DARN IT!!

“Jed what did you get?” Octy was suddenly turned around in his seat looking straight at him expectingly, “I only missed one” Oct smiled proudly.

“Erm- you don’ wanna know, Oct..” Jed flipped his work sheet upside down so Octavius couldn’t see Jed’s embarrassing score.

“Oh come on you’re being a child” Octavius protested.

“I got a ‘leven, a’right?” He snapped at oct already knowing how he’ll react.

Oct’s eyes grew wide, “How on earth did you manage that? I thought you really knew this stuff very well!” 

*********

This was what had started Jed’s bad mood that day. 

Lance.. didn’t really help either..

Jed stayed after school with Octavius because Octy had a drama club meeting. There was all the usuals like Marcus, Flavius, Ahk, Lance, the other guys who only Octavius was really friends with, and then the group of girls that hung out together and would giggle over some of the other boys.

Octy could hear the gossip girls making comments about Jed being handsome even with his long hair and crooked nose.

Jed had managed to brake his nose several years ago. It was 5th grade maybe when Jed was messing around with Amelia and Matthew in music class. Jed had managed to trip over a few wires and fall face first into the drum set..

Octavius chuckled to himself thinking of the memory, He had been truly worried for his friend but couldn’t help but laugh at how idiotic it sounded now. The reason it still looks broken is because the nurse was out that day and they had to have the secretary take care of him and she didn’t really know how to fix it. Poor Jed..

Octy shouldn’t have left Jed alone with Lance.. Oct went to go hang out with Ahk seeing as they have ruined each other by constantly screaming about Jurassic Park, Octy’s favorite movie. Jed was quick to set his plan into action. “Lance right?” Jed asked him trying to be as causal as possible.

“That’s me.” Lance flashed him a fake grin “Jedediah Smith, I believe we met before?”

“Regrettably..” Jed mumbled “Look I’m gonna cut the crap, pardner!” His tone immediately changed “I know you’re messin’ with his mind and I want ya ta know that I ain’t gonna let you get away with messin’ with his heart ‘n jus’ leavin’ him to dry like some unwanted–“

“Listen shorty I don’t know what you’re talking about. Octavius may be a cute little sweetheart but I am not in any way ever going to date him.”

“So yer jus’ flirtin’ with him for fun?? What the hell kinda jackass do ya think ya are??” Jed got really angry at this he’s not going to let some blonde bimbo hurt his Octavius!

“Oh no.. it’s much more than that” Lance had finally let go of his fake perfect persona, “Octavius has connections, he may be a theater nerd but he is friends with many popular kids who could help me out. Much like Ahk. The more I get Octavius on my good side the more he tells me. He’s actually a good source of gossip honestly. He’s actually quite annoying though he didn’t shut up does he-?“

WHAM!!

Jed had punched him square in the jaw. He was seething at this point. Lance was taken by surprise and didn’t react immediately. But everyone had mixed reactions “Jed!” Octy yelled rushing over to them “Lance are you alright? What the hell Jed!” Octy aided to Lance and Lance just gave Jed a look of victory before converging with Octavius. 

However Ahk went to Jed, “Jed hey are you okay?” Ahk knew that as spiteful as Jed could be he would only strike if he had to. 

Jed didn’t reply so Ahk just took the shorter male under his arm “Come on lets go to the bathroom we can talk there..”

The gossip girls are surely gonna spread this around..

*********

“Talk to me man” Ahk prompted, Ahk was like the king of their school. Sure when he was younger he was always picked on for being the gay theater nerd. And honestly he took pride in that. He had become popular by creating the most successful club in their school. 

“Did He day something to upset you?” He questioned him trying to get an answer out of him. 

“I-I couldn’ let him talk about Octy that way-“ Jed muttered “ma hand hurts and I don’t wanna talk about this no more..” 

“Alright come here” Ahk gave him a hug then began helping him with his hand. “You like him don’t you?” Ahk asked him sincerely.

“Larry didn’t tell you?” Jed looked up at him after a long amount of silence.

Ahk shook his head “So you do?” He grinned 

“..yeah..” he muttered looking down with a blush. Ahk just nodded and continued to tend to his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Octavius was looking around for Jed to see if he was alright. “Where did Jed and Ahk go?” He asked Flavius and very good friend of his, “Bathroom I think..” he told him 

“Alright thanks, Flavius!!” He ran off towards the nearest bathroom to find his friends.

Ahk came out of the bathroom once Octy was trying to go in “I think he needs time to himself for a bit before you go in there; come on let’s take a walk..”

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters from the Night At the Museum franchise does not belong to me nor do I claim the rights to any of them.


End file.
